A Certain Railgun's Love Confession
by Infinite Fate
Summary: Finally realizing her feelings for a certain teleporter, Misaka Mikoto decides to confess. With the help of her friends, watch as our favorite Tokiwadai's Ace struggles to plan a happy date, using an unlucky spiky-haired boy's dating guide.
1. Part 1

A/N: After spending some time surfing the internet, I was sad that MikoKuro didn't have enough love and being a fangirl myself, I decided to write something for my current favorite couple. And wala~ I wrote this.

However, I don't know how many parts this will have or _the time _I'll post the next part. Don't worry, it won't be long... if I try...

Warning: slight OOC-ness and curses.

Please, R&R.

* * *

**A certain Railgun's Love Confession**

**By: **Infinite Fate

**Part 1**

**Some days ago.**

Misaka Mikoto the Railgun. The 3rd ranked Level Five and the strongest electromaster in Academy city… was in deep trouble and how she got herself into this hole was beyond her mind. She didn't know when she started to feel 'something' for her roommate, namely Shirai Kuroko. At first, it was just a small spark of interest as the latter was very different from her other admirers. Then, before she could even know, it had turned into a burning flame of care and… _special feelings_. Mikoto began to take notice of everything about the teleporter. The way she frowned when the situation became grim and dangerous, or the sound of her laughter and giggle,… even the said girl's usual _hentai _antics would be considered _cute. And _when the brunette went to sleep, she couldn't even get the girl out of her mind. Shirai Kuroko's images had stuck inside her head for 'god-knows-when' and there was no way to erase them!

Her instincts kept throwing several warnings but all was in vain. In the end, she came to a realization.

"This is ridiculous! It's Kuroko for god's sake!"

She, Misaka Mikoto, liked Shirai Kuroko….

"But she's just so cute~ Aishh, what the hell am I thinking!?"

God damn it! She wasn't in love with Kuroko!

"Seriously Biri-chan, stop hesitating and confess your love to her already."

"Agree."

Those voices belonged to Kamijou Touma, the Imagine Breaker, and Accelerator, the strongest esper in the city. The two were sitting opposite to her in a small coffee called Joseph's, having had lunch already. Normally, Misaka Mikoto would have freaked out, but after being forced to spend some time with each other by Last Order and Index, the three of them had finally reached an understatement. Mikoto got to know the true person of Accelerator and actually behaved normal to him, while the guy still could be kind of awkward during the talk. Surprisingly, he was better than she had thought. A much _better _guy than a certain spiky-haired troublemaker.

Touma was totally fine with this although he was slightly uncomfortable at first. Well, to tell the truth, it was his plan anyway. (She doubted it)

"What do you mean!? I don't _like _Kuroko!"

"I never said it was Shirai-san." The smug smile on his mouth irked her… _a lot._ "But really, you need to straighten this out."

"Shit, how many times do I need to tell you I don't like her!"

"You _do _know you've been murmuring and saying _many _things about her ever since the beginning, right?"

"I-…" She stuttered, not even finding a flaw in his words.

"Not to mention your love-struck antics whenever we talk about her." He continued his speech "You really like Shirai-san, don't you? But, you're hesitated and _scared_."

What he said was right, Mikoto couldn't deny that fact. To tell the truth, she was afraid. This feeling was just too _new _and _strange_ for her to fully understand. She never had this before. The word 'love' was alien and she didn't know how to express it. It was like trying to change your habit when it had become a part of your life. In the end, Misaka Mikoto just was a young girl who lived in the pink world of stuffed toys although she had overcome a lot of bad things. And there was one more thing, her love interest. That person was her best friend!

For years, Mikoto had been very lonely due to her abilities. Everyone looked up and admired her as if she were a goddess. They never _even _tried to find out her true person, the reckless, childish and bad-tempered Mikoto; they only saw her the perfect Railgun, not Misaka Mikoto. Until that auburn-haired girl used her stupid antics to open her heart. Ever since then, she had met many new people, whom she gladly called her friends and depended on. Without Kuroko, Misaka Mikoto was still a loner.

She was afraid of breaking their friendship.

And no, she wasn't disgusted by the idea of two girls getting into a relationship. She knew she hadn't cared about people's thoughts when she finally realized her love for that idiot of a kouhai.

"That…" She released a helpless sigh, using both of her palms to cover her face. "As if it were easy to confess your love to someone you had believed to be your best friend… I don't want to end our friendship like this…" Even though Kuroko always said she liked Mikoto; sadly, the brunette didn't believe it. Those words might be just the way she showed her affection to the older girl, as _friends_ and her senpai.

"And you said I was an idiot." Touma crossed his arms "Mikoto…" He called her name, making the brunette flinch right away at the seriousness in his voice "You never notice it…" _The way she looks at you._

"What?"

"It's very painful, isn't it?" Normally, Accelerator would keep silence during the conversation but he decided it was enough. "The feeling of wanting to love and to be loved…" His usual scowl turned into a small frown. Memories replayed in his mind like a movie, the memories of a bitter child.

"Accel…"

"You're even denser than this guy." He pointed to the black-haired boy.

"Hey!"

"Friendship can be broken. However, a new bond will be established on that broken relationship."

"…." Both Touma and Mikoto now looked at him weirdly.

"?" He raised an eyebrow while scowling a little. "What the fuck with those faces?"

"I never thought you could be this _soft._" A grin formed on the tallest one's lips. "You were a different person when we first met."

"Go to hell, Kamijou." Accelerator grimaced while mumbling something like '_Yomikawa and her stupid way of talking…'._

"Anyway… You should tell her or it'll be too late" Imagine Breaker smirked "I heard there were a lot of guys taking interest in her. After all, Shirai-san is pretty cute…"

"May be you're right…" The brunette sighed "Wait a minute…" Electricity started to appear around her forehead, creating 'biribiri' sounds every time it sparked. "Did you…happen to check out Kuroko?" Mikoto growled as her expression darkened at the very idea of some guy checking out _her _love interest.

"Wait, this is a mistake!"

**A few minutes later.**

"Honestly, you need to control your anger better. Those lights do cost a lot and my allowance is limited." Looking at his wallet in tears as he thought of a certain nun-in-training's 'special diet', Touma hopelessly sighed.

"How funny." Mikoto raised an eyebrow "If I remember correctly, I _was _the one who paid for those broken lights, not you!"

"Ahahaha…"

"Tsk." The only _quiet_ one made an annoyed sound at their action. "So… are you going to confess or not?" Asked Accelerator.

"God, you're the last person I want to hear that from, Accel." She hugged her head. "There are a lot of _difficulties _when it comes to romance and confession… I mean…"

"Biri-chan…" Said the black-eyed boy slowly, finally realizing something. "You… don't know how to confess?" The blush on her face was enough to confirm his thought. "Really?"

"If you want to laugh, just do it anyway!" Embarrassed, she slammed her hands on the table, drawing people's attention to their place. Fortunately, Accelerator's _murderous _look had successfully made them turn their heads away.

"No… It's just weird for someone like you not to have any sorts of relationship once with those fans and suitors after you." Touma tried to explain, sweating comically. _Or because you're so obsessed with that Gekota frog and Shirai._

"Don't talk like you _ever _had a _proper _date before, _Touma-kun_. You are no better than me, even when you've already had a girlfriend."

Touma waved his hands while laughing weakly "It's just a matter of time." He, of course, received a 'are-you-kidding-me?' glances from the others "Oy, don't look at me like that okay. I mean… I can be kind of _slow _in this aspect but I'm not that dense! So let Touma-kun show you how to make Shirai-san swoon over you all the time."

"Says the guy who always makes mistakes on his dates." Mikoto then turned to the white-haired boy who was enjoying drinking his coffee "Since when he became a love expert?" The brunette couldn't help but think Touma's ideas of dating came from a certain stupid blue-haired friend of him.

"No idea."

"Oy, at least I succeeded in asking Index to be my girlfriend." He pointed out. Then, a wicked grin suddenly appeared on his face. "How about…." At that very sight, Mikoto suddenly had the urge to stop whatever he was going to say.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?" Thinking back again, she should never have let WORST and Touma meet as her youngest (chronically) sister had, basically, ruined his mind… _forever._

* * *

**Present.**

At the 177th branch's office of Judgment

"Ouch!"

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you, Shirai-san." Sighing, Uiharu finally finished bandaging her friend and partner, Shirai Kuroko. "You should be more careful. You're getting many injures these days."

"It couldn't be helped." Said Kuroko as she wore her shirt, slightly frowning in the progress. "Those thugs are becoming hard to deal with, especially when they have the Capacity Down to fight back Espers like us."

Glancing from her friend to her wounds, the black-haired girl shook her head and whispered lowly "You can't keep doing this to yourself, Shirai-san. Misaka-san _will _know."

Misaka. Misaka Mikoto.

_Onee-sama._

Only Uiharu and she knew the truth behind her constant injures recently. Because of… what was it called? Heart-breaking sight? Right, because that very _heart-breaking _sight had burnt down everything.

Onee-sama and that Kamijou guy. Laughing and Smiling.

"Don't worry…" She found her voice being duller than ever "Onee-sama will _never_ find out. She's pretty dense after all." Kuroko chuckled bitterly. Of course onee-sama was dense, she didn't know anything.

The pained look whenever Shirai Kuroko faked her perverted antics.

The longing Shirai Kuroko had inside her clear ruby eyes.

Or the love that sparked in Shirai Kuroko's heart every time she said 'I like you, onee-sama'.

Misaka Mikoto didn't know that before meeting her, Shirai Kuroko never took notice of anyone.

She didn't know, although the younger girl always acted so playful all the time, the pains she had to endure was so drastic.

Onee-sama didn't and would never know… how much tears the almighty Kuroko had shed for those feelings.

_Pathetic…_

Her world always revolved around Misaka Mikoto and she was tired of it, tired of being hurt by this unrequited love.

She should have hated the very person who brought her such grief. Instead, she fell even _deeper_ for Misaka Mikoto. In the end, Onee-sama would continue to chase after that guy, without looking back at the one who had always followed her every step. Shirai Kuroko.

_Foolish._

"Shirai-san…"

"I'm sorry… I lost in my thought."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"Huh?"

Seeing her friend's strange behaviors, Kuroko turned back, only to meet a pair of chestnut brown eyes.

"Onee-sama?"

The older girl was standing there; her expression was a mix of happiness and calmness, totally looking out of character for someone like her. She was wearing her Tokiwadai winter uniform, but with a tie rather than a usual red bow. A small smile could be seen on her lips.

Kuroko quickly hid her pains under the smiling mask she always wore and threw herself at Mikoto, hugging the girl tightly. "You must miss Kuroko so much to come here. Ah~ Kuroko~ Kuroko's so happy right now." The girl said in a perverted voice, trying to feel more of her onee-sama's warmth, which would eventually faded when Mikoto pushed her away. She just wanted this moment to be longer, to actually be at ease after several times of getting herself killed by acting so recklessly.

But even a few minutes later, the older one hadn't let her go yet and surprisingly, the embrace was slowly being tightened.

_What is onee-sama doing? Shouldn't she shock me now?_ She thought.

"M-May be…" Was Mikoto's answer. Kuroko couldn't help but look up and found herself looking at a blushing yet smiling onee-sama.

"Onee-sama…?" Her own voice sounded strange.

"I miss you." There… Shirai Kuroko went to a blank state after hearing those words. What did onee-sama just say? Onee-sama missed her?

_You must be kidding me, God…_

"Kuroko?" Misaka worriedly waved her hands at a still staring Kuroko, slightly shaking her body until the said girl regained her attention. Faster than anyone could react, the younger girl's face started to appear several shades of red, making she look completely different from her usual facade. It was… adorable…

"Onee-sama, what are you saying!?" The shorter girl blurted out while turning her head away.

"Eh?" Now, it was Mikoto who got confused. The Kuroko she knew should have jumped at her and did some crazy, hentai actions or _at _least declared her _ever-lasting_ love to the brunette. However, she hadn't expected to get a blushing Kuroko instead. Lips formed into a smirk, Mikoto decided to tease the girl a little more. After all, it was not everyday you could see such a cute Kuroko like this. "I said I missed you, Kuroko~ And…" She leaned close to her kouhai "Don't you miss me?"

"W-Wha…!" Kuroko's face continued to become redder and redder. "I-I… Onee-sama!" She stuttered.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I-I… I miss you… too." The auburn-haired girl buried her face in Misaka's chest, slightly gripping the said person's winter jacket in the progress. Her words came out in a shy and timid voice. And the one also known as Railgun had to restrain herself from _squealing _right there.

"But…" Kuroko gently pushed her away. "What are you doing here, onee-sama?"

"Can't I be here?"

"No… I mean, of course not. Still, it's rarely for you to come here at such time."

_You have no idea about this._ The corner of Mikoto's mouth twitched.

"Ah… It's just… You're so busy these days… You know…" Awkward chuckles escaped her throat "I want to ask if you're free now… May be we can go and… I don't know? Watch some movies together or have crepes in the park like we used to do…"

_God! What the hell with those crappy sentences!? _

"That would be great! All of us can do things like before!" Uiharu, who had been quiet for a while, slapped her hands together as she smiled _innocently_ "I will call Saten-san!"

"…" To tell the truth, Mikoto couldn't help but feel like being trolled by Uiharu. It was supposed to be a date, not a 'friendly' gathering for god's sake!

_You're __**evil**__, Uiharu-san._

Sighing, she turned back and found herself being stared at by a certain teleporter. The younger girl was holding such alien expressions on her face. Even though she masked them away, Mikoto could still see through it. Those ruby eyes of her shone with unknown emotions, but the taller one wasn't too dense to not notice the sadness in them. Biting her lips, the electro master brought one of hands to the girl in question's cheek, stroking it in tenderness, much to her beloved's surprise.

"Stop frowning."

"…." Not bothering to reply, Kuroko just leaned into her palm, closing her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of it.

Seeing this, a smile tugged Mikoto's lips as she held the girl in her arm. Had her Kuroko been this shy before? She was so cu-…! Wait a minute… _Her _Kuroko?

_Tsk… Touma is a bad influence. _Somewhere else, a certain Imagine Breaker sneezed.

Minutes passed, she didn't know how long they had been like this, she just wanted to hug the one she loved and felt more of Kuroko's temperature as it had been days since the last time the younger girl hugged her (or in Kuroko's view, doing _perverted_ things). Kuroko had a very special scent of flowers… It was comfortable, indeed and Mikoto was losing herself in that wonderful scent. However, slowly… she started to realize one thing.

She dropped her hand and Kuroko immediately snapped her eyes open. The latter was greeted by a worried yet somewhat angry-looking onee-sama. Awkwardness filled her mind as she didn't know the reason of Mikoto's sudden change of mood. Before she could even ask, the brunette had caught her left wrist with her right hand and said in a deep tone.

"You're injured."

Kuroko felt as if she, herself, was a thief caught by a police right at the crime scene. Sweats started to trail down her cheek as she slightly widened her eyes and looked away in fear of staring at those chestnut brown orbs she had come to love so much.

"I'm sorry…" The sentence left her mouth without her knowing "I'll be more careful…" _To not bother you with my wounds…_

Tears threatened to fall as Kuroko waited for Mikoto's answer. She could be strong and determined outside but when it concerned her onee-sama, the auburn-haired just couldn't keep that fearless mask anymore.

However, there was no blames or even words from the latter, only the sounds of Uiharu speaking to Saten on the phone remained in the room. Then, a hand placed on her head, patting her in a tender manner.

"Idiot… Try to not get yourself hurt like this next time, alright?" Mikoto comforted her, tucking some strands of her auburn hair behind the ear. "I don't want to see you in pain…"

_Thud!_

The teleporter's heart missed a few beats with her beloved's caring tone. Had onee-sama always been this gentle? She didn't know…

_Why are you being so nice to me, onee-sama? Do you know the more you do it, the harder I can let you go…? So please… stop it…_ The younger girl silently prayed in her mind, not noticing the loving look Misaka was giving her.

"Saten-san said she was coming!" Uiharu's happy voice broke their thoughts.

The two then blushed when they realized the distance between them had, _somehow_, creased to _almost_ nothing. Kuroko could feel Mikoto's hot and steady breaths on her face, while Mikoto had already frozen right on the spot.

_If I lean in, I __**can**__ kiss her right away. _Clearly, the electromaster had gotten to _the dark side_ after spending too much time with a certain spiky-haired boy (Touma: Oy, it's not my fault, okay!)

_Onee-sama… To close! _Inside, Shirai Kuroko was screaming. She might have acted like she wanted to _molest_ onee-sama all the time but in fact; Kuroko was just a young girl in love. And of course, she found that being close and getting a kiss from Mikoto was… _embarrassing._

"Ku-…!"

Pop!

And Mikoto disappeared.

_Did I just…._

"teleport Misaka-san away…?" Her friend finished the whole sentence.

"…"


	2. Part 2

**A/N: **God! Sorry if I updated this late. I mean... Who wouldn't take a break after spending time going through a very stressful mid-term test? To tell the truth, I'd finished this for _sometime _but I was too lazy to get up and post it. But, thank you all for reviewing, following and favoring my fic.

I'll also fix the grammar mistakes after finishing the story.

To Jerisk, Kurokanako, 61wisampa, ElementalMiko12, Phantomhive07 and royalbluexorcistlee: Thank you very much ^^

To SeaGreen93: Well, Mikoto certainly doesn't mind being teleported at all. LOL~

To SupersonicJack5: Tks and consider Touma's time with WORST, it was... disgusted... in Mikoto's opinion. :d

To Sha Yurigami: OMG, Thank you. Btw, can I call you Sha? And yes, I know I'm fabulous. Lol, just kidding~ But I'm happy that I can make the MikoKuro's fandom bigger. It isn't fair when the KamiKoto has more fics than us.

To xxBakaAkki: Well, let just say I'm not in the best state of life to get a beta-reader. I'm going to attend College the next year so my time can be very limited T.T. And having my English teacher read my fic is something I will never do, ever! But thanks for your review, I appreciate that :d

To chaosrin: For your information, Kuroko doesn't have a fixed landing point but the distance will be shorter (in my world anyway) so the people she teleported away won't get any serious harm... unless they're in the middle of some raging battles between a Magic God and a certain black-haired guy, of course. LOL~

**Disclaimer **(I forgot to write it the previous time *sweat*)**: **I don't own TMIN or TKNR, they belong to their creators. If I owned it, MikoKuro would be the canon couple already. (But sadly, I don't)

* * *

**A Certain Railgun's Love Confession**

**By: **Infinite Fate

**Part 2**

**At a certain coffee shop.**

"Biri-chan is going to confess today."

A moment of silence passed the whole group. Then suddenly, Last Order exclaimed in a happy voice about onee-sama finally found her 'forever-true-love' while Accelerator had to hold her back in order not to let the girl make any hyper actions. Index, strangely, kept her mouth shut and looked at her food as if she were deep in thought.

"So Touma made a deal with onee-sama? To see who was the better one at dating? Misaka Misaka asked as she looked excitedly at the black-haired boy."

"Knowing Biri-chan, she will never back down from a challenge anyway. Besides, what's a better way to get her confess?" Touma shrugged.

"She _will _kill you, Kamijou." Accelerator mumbled.

The chat continued with the younger Mikoto-lookalike's wish to witness the whole confession; which, sadly, was objected by both her guardian and Touma.

The three, however, didn't notice the smile on Index's lips.

* * *

_Mikoto was reading her book with a bored expression. To people, this could sound very strange but…honestly, why was everything so quiet and peaceful these days!? It totally didn't suit the place at all and it bored her to death!_

_Rubbing her head in thought, she didn't notice another person's presence in the room._

_"Onee-sama~" The voice was husky, full of seduction; which Mikoto herself had used to hear all the time. It sent a chill to her spine but the girl managed to keep her calm façade._

_"What now, Kuroko?" She tried to make her tone sound annoyed not to let the younger girl spot the differences. Because the moment she left her 'true' self took control, everything would become a disaster. To think she would turn out to be this… 'perverted', Mikoto blamed Kamijou Touma for stuffing those things into her head._

_"Look at me, onee-sama~" Playfully, Kuroko wrapped her arms around Mikoto's neck and the latter had to grit her teeth, forcing the hiss back to her throat. "Come on…" __Sighing, the electro master turned back. Right then, she saw it._

_Was that… Gekota?_

_Wait… Gekota!?_

_Kuroko… clad in Gekota costume? And what was with that timid yet seductive look on her face!?_

_"Onee-sama?" She could sense the confusion in that voice. However, her brain had stopped working ever since she realized 'her' Kuroko was wearing that Gekota costume._

_"Kuroko…" It turned out that… the teleporter was not the only one who got the sudden change of voice. Somehow, Mikoto's words came out a little… 'lustful' than she'd expected._

_In a blink of eyes, their positions had changed. Mikoto stared at Kuroko, who was lying on her back on the mattress, with what people would describe as a 'predator' gaze. At the younger one's surprised eyes, the brunette smirked and lean closer to her ears, whispering in such a tender but 'dangerous' voice._

_"You're mine… Kuroko…"_

* * *

_Okay… What is going on here?_

If something could make the 'Level 6' dress-flipper Saten Ruiko stop her assault on the poor Uiharu then that thing had to be very scary. The atmosphere was… tense and strange, in her opinion. Since when Shirai-san could keep herself from getting intimate with Misaka-san, especially with the latter being unconscious and having her head on the former's legs? And where did Misaka-san get that bump on her forehead anyway?

If Saten knew the truth, she would laugh and pity Misaka for the rest of her life (the last part was in case the Tokiwadai girls became a couple). Because, in reality, no one would think someone like Kuroko could lose control of her abilities, not to mention the danger it could bring to the one who was teleported. To say the teleporter was absolutely horrified with the way everything turned out at that very moment… was very understanding. And even after the whole thing, she still couldn't shake off that feeling out of her mind.

Yes, she accidentally teleported Mikoto outside the room and the said girl, who didn't even realize the teleportation until seconds later, unfortunately landed on the ground with a loud thud, thus knocking out the poor girl.

_If my control had been worse, Onee-sama would have…_ Kuroko bit her lips, feeling disgusted at the thought of a different scenerio. _She could have had fatal injures… and even…_

She had never hated herself as much as now.

_I'm nothing but a burden to her..._

"… And what's with that perverted and satisfied expression on Misaka-san's face?"

_What?_

Glancing back at her target of affection, Kuroko noticed that Onee-sama was having that kind of look indeed. Her smile was silly and… stupid…in a cute way. It was nothing like her usual self. Well, the satisfied thing could easily be seen whenever Gekota came to her sight but perverted? Was it even real? Onee-sama, a pervert?

_What is she dreaming about, I wonder? _A part of her couldn't help but sadden at the thought. _It had to be Kamijou-san in her dream… It's always __**him**__._

"… roko…" She heard onee-sama murmured in her sleep. "Kuroko…" Wait, her name? "Gekota… Mine~" The last part was too low to hear but Shirai could make out something like… Gekota.

"Honestly, onee-sama~" She sighed then smiled at the childishness of the older girl, stroking her silky brown hair in the progress. Funnily, Mikoto turned in her sleep and in the end, she suddenly wrapped her arms around Kuroko's waist. The latter, upon noticing this, had an unusual blush on her face. "Mou~" She pouted but seemed to enjoy the attention.

At the same minute Kuroko bowed her head, the 'sleeping beauty' decided it was time to wake up and… Chestnut brown eyes met ruby-like ones.

"Kuro..ko?" Mikoto sounded sleepy as she looked up and down at the auburn-haired girl "Where is your Gekota costume~? Kuro-chan~" She tightened the embrace in a childish manner, whining loudly while blinking a few times.

_Gekota costume? Kuro-chan?_

"You look _sexy _in it" Smiled the older one stupidly. And everything suddenly fell into silence.

1s…2s…3s…

Thud!

"Ouch!"

Kuroko had already stood up, her eyes widened in disbelief. Uiharu choked on her cake and Saten gushed out all the water she had just drunk.

_What are you talking about, onee-sama!?_

"That's hurt… Kuroko…" The electro master rubbed her forehead, throwing Kuroko a look of displeasure. However, the girl in question didn't reply as she seemed to be frozen on the spot. Then… Mikoto finally came to her mind when her eyes landed on the Sakugawa girls' forms and of course, Kuroko's clear ruby eyes.

_Did I just say 'that' out loud?_

"Oh… fuck…" The words left her mouth unconsciously.

"Mi-Misaka-san…" Said Uiharu hesitantly.

"Ahahahaha~" If anything good came from her time with Kamijou Touma and Accelerator, the act of faking innocence would definitely be the best. "I'm okay, don't worry~" She waved her hand, trying to look normal as much as possible. "Whew~ The weather is hot. By the way, Kuroko. You look kind of red, may be some thing cold would take away your 'hotness'…"

_As in sexy Gekota outfit? _Seriously, Saten wanted to say it.

"… You know, the heat can pretty much make people 'lose their mind' for some minutes… Like talking nonsense things and being out of character... ahahaha~"

_It's winter for god's sake, Misaka-san/Onee-sama! _The three thought.

"Okay…" She cleared her throat, smiling at them "Shall we go out now?"

Getting out, they then headed to the theater. And much to Mikoto's displeasure (again); Kuroko seemed to become stranger and stranger after the previous event. The latter held an expression of guilt throughout the walk, and even distanced herself from the former, which Misaka didn't find _funny _at all. Besides, her face was getting paler than before. Therefore, Mikoto was afraid she might get sick under this kind of weather.

"Kuroko." Spoke the older girl "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, onee-sama… It's… I'm sorry for making so many troubles…"

"Honestly…" She heard the sound of sighing "How many times are you going to apologize to me, Kuroko?" Facing her, onee-sama was smiling weakly "It's not your fault so stop saying sorry."

"Onee-sama…"

"Uiharu…" Saten tugged her friend's skirt and the girl looked back to find the former's disbelieved face. "Is it me or Misaka-san and _even _Shirai-san are totally out of character today? And what's with that aura of affection!?"

"I think it's better this way." The knowing smile of Uiharu showed that she had already found out something without telling Saten. And the black-haired girl couldn't help but feel curious about the whole thing. But, being a cunning person she was, there was no thing could escape her eyes.

_May be the whole 'Gekota outfit' thing of Misaka-san has something to do with this… _And she smirked.

At last, they arrived at the cinema and started to choose the movie. Saten and Uiharu were fine with whatever they were going to watch while Kuroko seemed to take a liking to some romance movies.

"Such a beautiful love story~" Said the teleporter with dreamy eyes.

_At least she's back to normal now. _Uiharu sweated.

And Misaka… let just say her eyes had practically glued to the Gekota film poster ever since they got inside. They all expected the oldest girl to blurt out about Gekota but she still remained silent. Ironically, little did the three girls know, the Gekota lover was having a serious battle in her head, even more dangerous than many ones she had faced, if she didn't want to say, it was the deadliest one!

_Damn it all! Why the hell is Gekota premiere today, on my date nonetheless!? What should I do!? What do I do!?_

_Devil Mikoto(DM):Gekota~ Gekota~ You know you love Gekota~ Look, that's the newest one. Haven't you been waiting forever to watch this 'baby'~? Come on~_

_Angel Mikoto(AM): Think about Kuroko, Miko-chan. What would she do if she knew her first movie date was a Gekota one? You can't let your charming points lower like that!_

_DM: Oy, shut up, you little brat?_

_AM: No, you shut up! I-Idiot!_

_Mikoto: Shut up, you two!_

Her phone chose that moment to ring. The girl, who grimaced, quickly pulled it out and saw the message from an unfamiliar number.

_"If you're going to watch a movie, choose the horror one. Why? Because… horror movie always is the best one on a date! Imagine what you __**can **__do when Shirai-san gets scared! – Touma-kun"_

_The hell? Touma?_

Misaka rolled her eyes at the words. Why didn't he use his phone and what was with that perverted sentence at the end of the message. Wasn't this… a contest of dating? Why would he help his 'rival' anyway? Looking around, she then caught a glimpse of the familiar spiky hair. Suddenly, she had the urge to got there and strangle his neck for mocking her 'limited' knowledge, if it wasn't for the sight of Accel, her little sister and Index.

But… she knew nothing about dating, despite spending a lot of time doing 'research'.

_God, me, Misaka Mikoto have to use that idiot's advice!? What's about my pride!?_

Misaka knew this probably would be the most unbelievable thing she'd ever done in her entire life. Listening to Touma's dating advice… But she couldn't get the images of a scared Kuroko clinging onto her arm with tears in her eyes… It sounded very… tempting

"I think this one will be interesting…" She hesitantly pointed at the poster of a certain scary-looking film.

All of them immediately turned to her, their eyes filled with disbelief and of course, they thought the same thing.

_What is wrong with Misaka-san/Onee-sama today!?_

"Misaka-san… Are you sure?"

"Of course." A weak chuckle echoed.

"Well then…"

**The start**

"Here. Your popcorn, Uiharu."

"Thank you, Saten-san."

**10 minutes later.**

"Onee-sama, you're sweating a lot."

"It's because of the weather."

"Again onee-sama, it's winter."

"S-Shut up!"

**20 minutes later.**

"Kya!"

"Onee-sama, you're shaking. Are you cold?"

"…"

**30 minutes later.**

"Onee-sama, you _will_ break the handles…."

Thud!

"Onee-sama!"

* * *

Ironic… Very very ironic, indeed. As Mikoto was ranked third out of seven strongest espers of the city, she had to face a lot of danger, including insanely illogical things and a bunch of magic-made monsters and strangely, she didn't scare at all. But now…

_God damnit! Why the hell did I faint!? Arhhh, this is so embarrassing!_

**Movie Date: Failed!**

"Are you feeling fine now, Misaka-san?" Uiharu handed her a water bottle as she looked around.

"It's okay."

"Mou…You should have thought carefully before deciding, Onee-sama." The ruby-eyed girl shook her head, earning her a glare from the said person.

"Well, since we got out early, what about another one?" Saten tried to lighten the mood "Tada! The third Madoka movie, the Rebellion story!"

"Madoka… Rebellion?" Mikoto and Kuroko spoke at the same time, looking confused.

"Wait… you two don't know Madoka?" Horror was clear on Saten's face.

"Is that an anime?" Kuroko was having an indifferent expression "I haven't watched anime for some time." While Mikoto was eyeing the ceiling as if it were a world masterpiece. Needless to say, Saten already knew the Tokiwadai's Ace never watched any other anime except for…Gekota.

"Well, Madoka is about…."

When she finished, Uiharu was having tears in her eyes, Kuroko looked kinda surprised with the ending and Mikoto held an unreadable expression. "So… shall we?" She received nods as agreement.

**After the movie.**

"What. The. Hell!?" The taller Sakugawa girl clutched her head and shouted in horror just after getting out. "What the heck have Gen Urobuchi done with my idol, Akemi Homura-sama!? He turned her into a yandere bitch!"

"Calm down, Saten-san…."

"No, Uiharu… Being calm isn't going to help with the situation! God! My sweet sweet HomuMado ending!"

"Akemi Homura…" Kuroko started "She's doing it wrong… Stealing Kaname Madoka's power like that… Although it comes from love, but it's still… wrong…" Her sense of justice was just too great to agree with the character's actions.

"You know… if I were her… I still did the same…"

"Onee-sama?"

"Misaka-san…?"

"He… It isn't very bad to be selfish once after all those harsh time. But… I'm not her, right?" There was something in the way onee-sama was looking at her, Kuroko noticed. And it made her wonder what she was thinking in her head. "Alright, the next stop is game center!"

**Game Center**

"Oy, Misaka-san… Look and watch the great Saten Ruiko break your record!"

"Bring it on!"

Kuroko couldn't help but twitch her eyebrow at the scene. "How long would these two take to stop being this childish?" And her black-haired friend only smile weakly in return.

Meanwhile, Mikoto was having a very different thought in her mind.

_"Game center? How blame you can be, Biri-chan?*sigh* If you've decided, at least do something better than just playing games, you hear me! By all means, try to get some stuffed toys for Shirai-san. And when I said 'by all means', I really __**meant**__ it, even your abilities, Misaka!- Touma-kun"_

_Like hell, Touma!_

"Ha. 86 points!"

"Tsk." She turned away and walked to the claw machine, drawing her friends' attention. Taking out some coins from her skirt's pocket, Mikoto was about to start playing when she took notice of someone standing next to her spot. It would have been fine, if it hadn't been for that familiar _rising sun_ shirt and the one wearing it. Oh how much she hated the _sun _right then.

"It seems like you've finally gathered enough guts to come back to the good side, No.3."

_God. Damn. It! _

"Very funny, No.7." She frowned. "If you don't mind, I have _something _else to do." She tried to end the conversation in peace; which, sadly, didn't work at all. Sogiita Gunha just merely shrugged off her uncomfortable state and continued his speech as he stared at the coins in her hand, raising an eyebrow.

"Taking the coins out of the center is illegal."

"Don't _you _see I'm going to _play_? And I believe insert a coin before trying out is perfectly _legal_. Mr. 'Guts-are-the-best'" The boy eyed her with suspicion as she growled.

"Tsk."

* * *

"You shoul-…"

"Not a word, Kuroko."

Stomping out of the center, Mikoto had to grit her teeth in order not to release any noises that would be considered as 'rude' while her friends followed her. Anger took over her normal smiling face when she thought of those last minutes in the game center with that mad guy… again. It was a good thing that she hadn't shocked anyone till now.

Well, you couldn't blame her. After all, we were talking about Sogiita '_Badass' _Gunha and his famous _stupid _heroism.

The first minutes, the atmosphere was completely normal; if it wasn't for that damned machine and… her bad luck. She had tried, tried very hard to win one of the stuffed toys but after 15 minutes of repeating the same action, Mikoto found herself feeling irritated. Plus Number 7's constant stares and comments, she _snapped_.

It turned into a challenge. And as much as she wanted to laugh at Gunha's failed attempts to win, her ones weren't good either. In the end, she fell into a state of desperation, both wanting to give Kuroko something and _kicking _that guy's ass.

She used her ability and won of course.

But being Kamijou Touma's friend, the goddess of luck wasn't on her side. And war broke out.

At first, it was just a simple argument. Then minutes passed, it became a full-blown battle which involved fists, power and violence. As a result, violence led to destruction. The two of them almost destroyed the whole center but fortunately, the Anti-Skill arrived in time and stopped them, not to mention Yomikawa-sensei's long lecture about the love quarrels.

_I'm not his girlfriend for heaven's sake!_

Glancing back at her hands, she eyed the two stuffed toys she had won. One was the original Gekota in a black suit, and the other was a pink Pyonko with a red dress. Thinking for a moment, she sighed then turned back, slightly startling the three girls.

_So much for the whole 'cute and cuddly teddy bear' thing. _As much as she loved Gekota, Mikoto had to admit this. Gekota wasn't suitable for occasions such as romantic dates.

"Mou… Why did you stop so suddenly, Onee-sama?" Kuroko was complaining when the pink Pyonko appeared in her vision. "Hum? Onee-sama?" Titling her head to the side, the younger girl gave Mikoto a confused look.

"H-Here." Stuttering, shades of red were clear on Misaka's face. "I-I already have that one…"

_Aw, Onee-sama is so cute. _"So that means you g-give it to me?" The teleporter also stuttered. A nod from the brunette was enough to confirm that. "T-Thank you…Onee-sama…" Misaka Mikoto didn't know if it was a trick of light or something like that, but she actually just saw Kuroko's lips curve into a small gentle smile as she hugged the frog close.

_God… That smile is so… radiant… _Instantly, the brunette went stiff, a fond smile was also on her lips.

**Stuffed toys: Not so... completely failed.**

"Saten-san?" Uiharu nervously asked her friend, who was… grinning slyly in interest as she scratched her chin and looked completely like… a perverted old man.

"Heh… How cunning of you, Misaka-san…"

_Because Gekota x Pyonko is the favorite couple of all the Gekoers…_

* * *

For the Madoka part... I just finished watching Rebellion the previous week. So much emotions. T.T


End file.
